Curunir
Properly, Curunir specifically denotes what is termed "raw magic", but in everyday speech, it is used synonymously with "magic" as such. Curunir is technically a noun formed from the proper name Curun, who is believed to be the first person to have mastered raw magic. Semantically, the word implies "the fire which does not burn" - specifically, the raw magic, manipulated by the Curunan. Defining Curunir: defining Curunir as a concept becomes somewhat problematic, as it has several applications. Primarily, it means "raw magic" as mentioned above, but it also carries the connotation of "The Curunir-plane" - that is to say, the alternate reality, from whence Curunir is drawn. Defining magic as a concept is even more troublesome, due to the various changes in meanings and connotations, which the concept has undergone over time. As such, we shall have to start at the beginning. the word "Magic" may imply: 1: the art of producing illusions as entertainment 2: the art of producing a desired effect or result through the use of incantation or various other techniques that presumably assure human control over supernatural agencies or the forces of nature. (Taranan Kel Fârugir points out that this interpretation is based on the false assumption that the incantations uttered by some practitioners of the art, have a direct effect upon the conjured manifestation. However, at this time, no evidence has been found, of a relationship between phonetic utterances and magical manifestations - rather, the utterances seem to be employed more for their mental effect upon the practitioner - which is that of bringing him or her in the correct state of mind for producing the desired effect.) As an adjective - "Magically" - the word signifies something mysterious or enchanting - an interpretation resulting, more than anything else, from ignorance of the true nature of raw magic. As we see from the above examples, the word "magic" has become semantically imprecise, which is why the Tereqlas term "Curunir" is usually applied. "Curunir" specifically denotes raw magic, as it manifests itself in our reality. The nature of Curunir: "Magic" when used in the sense of "Curunir", implies a pervasive, violent force, which is unnatural in every conceivable way. A closer approximation is to say, that magic, by it's very nature, violates reality. Broadly speaking, then, Curunir is a means of breaking the rules that define reality - gravity and audio/visual aspects being among the simpler manipulations. A common misconception is that magic allows the practitioner to create objects "out of thin air", as it were. In reality, any magical manifestation is a protrusion of the Curunir plane into our reality. Curunir addiction: all pracitioners of magic are subject to magical addiction. This fact turns curunir into a double-edged sword, a fact which Curunan have long been aware of. Curunan was originally formed to prevent magicians from getting out of control. one sign of addiction is a need to constantly use magic, even where it would seem to defeat its own purpose. Long term addiction leads to severe personality-disorders, and in some cases, physical mutations. See Curuthim Category:magic Category:Curunir Category:Curuthim Category:Curunan